All for Some Commoners Coffee
by GoldenAries101
Summary: Midori Kobayashi was an average American teen, living in the states, but her dad wanted to change that. Sending her to Japan may have not been such a great idea and what she was doing there would definitely not have pleased any of her relatives. Midori would be on a wild ride with two obnoxious twins, a flirty prince, a tax collector, and Lolita guy?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello the author here. I am pleased to say that I'm writing fanfictions more than before. The last story that I wrote will be updated soon. Don't worry.**_

 _ **I do not own Ourn Host Club our any of its characters. Except for my OC**_

 **Chapter 1**

Birds were chirping and the air was crisp. Clouds of white adore the sky, sunlight poured into a small studio. Midori Kobayashi, took a quick glance from out of the studio's curtains and sighed.

 _Why did I have to come to this city for the school? Dad, please take me back home…_

Ouran High was the school's name. Notorious for its rich and beautiful students, who have some much time on their hands. A place where the rich played.

Midori looked back into the room. A simple bed and desk took up most of the space. Simple living, is what her dad said about this room. Perfect for studies. Nothing compared to the rich people at the school.

The school required a uniform, but looking at the price literally gave Midori a heart attack. Such clothing shouldn't even exist. She preferred her old school uniform. A nice tie, plaid pants, and a dark navy blue jacket. She was never the type to wear skirts and girly clothing.

Packing her bag wasn't a hassle, the school would provide the textbooks and stuff. What worried her the most was the people. A commoner coming in during the middle of the semester? Someone might find that off, but Midori's dad insisted on going.

"Perfect opportunity to go Midori! Experience something that our family would never have!" Her dad exclaimed, before sending her off, away from America.

 _How am I going to survive?_

* * *

 _What the heck?_

Midori stood at the entrance of the academy, to be met with pinkish buildings and a garden overflowing with roses. Such grand gardens and fountains encased the buildings, leaving the whole place smelling like a floral shop.

Why would someone go to the extent of making the place smell like roses? What's the point? thought Midori, staring at a couple of red roses near the fountain of the campus.

"Hikaru!"

Midori turned around at the sudden noise, students looked up from their conversations, people stared in the direction of the noise.

A boy around Midori's age was running across the campus, with….another boy that looked exactly like him.

"Give that back Hikaru! You know how much I like that game!" shouted the boy, orangish hair flowing against the wind.

 _They must be twins,_ thought Midori, staring at the two brothers chasing after each other.

"Kaoru…" said the other twin, who must be Hikaru. "I'm sorry, here," and gave up the device to the other.

"Why do you tease me like that? Stealing some of my stuff and running away with it?" said Kaoru, pouting at the other twin.

"I'm sorry Kaoru…..I couldn't help it, you look so cute when you're mad," said Hikaru, now holding the other other twins face and looking into his eyes.

A shrill scream rattled the scene as a bunch of girls came swarming out and circling the two.

Staring at the two, Midori, plainly looked at them. _They must be gay or something...all well. I should go to class._

Looking back at the path, she walked towards the main building, to get her schedule.

* * *

 _Hmm….class 1-A right?_

Midori walked down the hallways, her shoes echoing along the corridors. The walls of the school were matching from the outside, pink.

 _What's with the school and it's pink color? I wonder what brought dad's attention of the school…_

As she was thinking she spotted her class. _Ah! Here it is!_

Standing outside she took a deep breath and knocked on the closed door, which was also pink. It opened and a teacher poked out

"Yes, do you need something?" said the teacher, in a slight monotoned voice.

"Yes, I'm the new student here? Midori Kobayashi, it should say it on the attendance…" she said, slightly nervous from the strict teacher.

"…..ah...yes it says it right here. Okay, come in."

The door opened, and Midori entered. The whole class had their eyes on her now. Apparently the two twins were here too, sitting next to a small boy with brown hair and large eyes.

"Uh…...um….hello, my name is Midori Kobayashi, I'm the new transferred student," said Midori, bowing very low. A couple of students said hello back, a few nodded. They seem nice enough, thought Midori, standing straight up now.

"Okay Midori, you will sit next to Hikaru, in the back next to the window. I presume you have your textbook?" said the teacher, looking at Midori.

"Yes, I got them from the office, yes" Midori said, now feeling a bit more confident.

"Okay, you may be seated, now let's continue with the lesson."

Midori, made a small dash to the back, sat down in the vacant seat and desk, and took out her books and notebook.

However, she didn't notice that the boy next to her was staring at her.

* * *

 _Ahhh….lunch break,_ Midori thought getting up from her seat in the classroom. What seemed to be a English lesson, she breezed through it, knowing all the words. Being American had payed off.

Taking out her bento, she noticed everyone was leaving, a couple of girls looked back at her, giggled, and left the room in a hurry.

 _I wonder what that was all about,_ thought Midori, looking at the doorway.

"Hey transferred student, you should come with us," said one of the twins, getting up from his seat. _Was it Hikaru? Or Kaoru? I can't tell._

"What?"

"Like I said, come with us, you probably don't know the grounds yet, we'll take you around."

"Oh….I guess that's fine."

Both of the twins, got up and left, dragging the brown haired boy with them. "Haruhi, come with us too!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Please?"

"Ugghhh…...fine."

Midori, looked at them and laughed a bit. They're a strange bunch, but I like them. She grabbed her lunch and dashed a bit to the doorway. She couldn't wait to have her lunch.

* * *

"What is that?"

Both of the twins were looking at Midori's thermos, what seemed to caught their attention.

"What? It's just hot water, there's nothing weird about it," Midori, said, looking at the thermos too, steaming coming out of the opening.

"What's it for?"

"Oh well, it's nothing special. Just gonna make some instant coffee."

Both of the twins perked up once Midori said instant.

"What?! You use that too?! Haruhi uses that too! Hey Haruhi! Kobayashi-kun uses instant coffee too!"

"Well it's nothing special at all.."

Midori, looked at the twins, both in awe from such a thing. Midori wondered if these guys were right in the head.

"Can we have some?"

"What?! Hell no, there's not enough hot water for all of us! Besides, I only have one packet of coffee powder."

Pouting a bit, the twins both looked away from Midori, obviously annoyed with her.

"Uh….I'll bring some next time….I guess.." muttered Midori, under her breath.

The twins looked backed at her with stars in their eyes. _They must really like instant coffee or something_ thought Midori, as she took a sip from her cup.

"So, Kobayashi-kun, interested in joining any clubs here?" asked one of the twins, probably Hikaru.

"Oh, it's possible since I don't have much to do here anyways," she said, looking up from her cup.

"Maybe he can join our club right?" said Kaoru.

 _What did they just say "he"?_ thought Midori. She looked back at Hikaru, who had a slight smirk plastered on his face.

"Do you wanna join our host club?" said both of the twins now, looking at Midori with a look of interest.

 _What?_

 **End of Chapter 1**

 ** _Welp that cleared up most of my stress. Next chapter would come out some time this month I hope. If I remember_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, GA101 here. Sorry it's been too long and I decided that I will make more chapters this summer (hopefully) And with out further or do...LET'S GO~!

p.s: Somethings wrong with my computer so the stuff that was in italics and bold are gone. Technology sucks dick.

Chapter 2

What the hell is happening?

Midori Kobayashi flinched as the two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru pulled her into the pinkish buildings of Ouran Highschool, followed by Haruhi. It was after school now and they wanted to take her somewhere, which she even forgot.

"W-wha-at did you say you want me to do?" Midori, questioned, feeling slightly awkward being towed by two guys.

"To join our club, you said you wanted to see it" said the twins. Both chuckled as the continued to pull Midori down the hallways.

"I did not say I wanted to be in you stupid club, I said I wanted to see!" Exclaimed Midori, clearly looking annoyed now.

"Don't be such a party pooper, you seem to have the looks and personality to join."

W-what? What did they mean by looks?! Did they mean I look like...a

"And we are here!"

The twins ran up to the door of what seems to be an abandoned music room, and opened it.

A swirl of roses came flying out and actually hit my face. Taking them off, annoyed, I looked up to see the most sparkly room I've ever seen. In the middle sat a blonde boy and three other guys. One with a bunny, another with glasses, and one with a very stern look.

"Welcome!" Said the boys in unison.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

"Woah, look Tama-chan it's a boy!"

I stood in my spot for god knows how long. The blonde boy, probably "Tama-chan", now circling me.

"Hmm..seems to have quite the looks," he commented. "Who is he?"

"His name is Midori Kobayashi, recently transferred here from America. He can speak both English and Japanese fluently and is recently taking up Korean." Said the glasses boy, looking down on his clipboard that he was holding.

The fuck does this guy know everything? And what's up with everyone saying I'm a guy?

"Um…excuse me, but what is going o-"

"So he recently transferred? Wow, must be tough switching back and forth with the language. He seems good enough, I shall have a test run," said "Tama-chan"

"What? A test run?"

"Yeah, so you can join our club."

"What if I don't want t-"

"Well, he seems to not have the school uniform, maybe he doesn't have enough money."

"Oh like Haru-chan!"

The group of boys started to have their own conversation. Meanwhile, here I was just standing there.

Maybe this is my chance to make a run for it

Inching my way over to the door, I kept my eyes on the guys, hopefully no one was noticing. My hand was on the knob, just turn it and everything would be fine.

Until, I felt a hand on my shoulder

...

Shit

"I understand why you're confused, go out and I'll make a excuse for them."

I turned around to see the brown haired boy, Haruhi. My savior!

I nodded, turned the handle of the door, and sprinted out of there as fast as I can.

Hallelujah! Out of the creepy guy room. And what was with them calling me a guy? I have long hair for god's sake. I clearly look like a girl.

Now speed walking down the hall, I spotted a group of girls in the corner. One pointed at me and giggled. Another whispered something and blushed after.

What the hell was that?

Staring blankly at them, I realized that they might actually seem to...like me? If the guys in that stupid host club or something that I was a guy that means, that EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL THINKS I'M A GUY.

Reality hit me like a truck. I truly hate stuff like this. The attention and the fame. All I wanted was a good education, even my dad told me this. Never to gain the attention. At this point, I didn't even care that they called me a guy.

Groaning, I ran back to the classroom to grab my things.

* * *

The campus seemed nice at this time of day

The sky was bright orange, giving the already pinkish buildings of Ouran a more sun color. Seemed to be a pretty nice day, despite the incident just now.

Sighing, I cross the pavement, towards the gates of Ouran.

Now time to go and study some more stuff that's probably not going to be useful in my life!

"Hey!"

"Where do you think you're going reddy?"

Shit.


End file.
